


Fils

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Prequel, Spirit World, Vignettes, quête spirituelle, secret santa 2015
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les esprits avaient menti. Les murs de Ba Sing Se étaient toujours debout... Et son fils était mort.





	Fils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite (à la dernière minute…) dans le cadre du Secret Santa de 2015 organisé par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net

Les esprits ont menti…

Il contemplait Ba Sing Se, ses murs toujours intacts, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pour le moment.

Les esprits ont menti…

« Mon général... »

Il ne se retourna pas. Mieux valait continuer de contempler les murs de Ba Sing Se et ne penser qu'aux mensonges des esprits. A rien d'autre. Il n'était pas question de penser à autre chose.

« Mon général... »

La voix s'était faite plus forte. Le ton était plus insistant. Il continua cependant d'ignorer le soldat qui était venu le chercher pour une raison qu'il préférait continuer d'ignorer.

« Mon général, la cérémonie…

-Commencez sans moi.

-Mon général…

-Commencez sans moi. C'est un ordre. »

Il avait haussé le ton. Des flammes avaient même commencé à se former autour de ses poings serrés. Le soldat, soudain effrayé, préféra s'enfuir, mais il était d'ores et déjà trop tard. La bulle avait été percée et ce n'était plus le mensonge des esprits qui occupait maintenant ses pensées.

Mon fils est mort…

 

* * *

 

« Je veux voir mon fils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il... »

Le temps avait passé mais c'était toujours aussi difficile à dire.

« Il est mort. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face resta impassible. Il ne le regarda pas avec pitié. Il ne posa pas la moindre question.

« Fermez les yeux. »

Il obéit.

« Racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé le jour de sa naissance. »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Je veux voir mon fils, répéta-t-il.

-Alors fermez les yeux.

-Je veux voir mon fils. Pas un souvenir.

-C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il peut-être maintenant. »

En entendant ses mots, il voulut laisser exploser sa colère mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui lui permettrait d'exaucer son vœu. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le monde spirituel et sur comment il pouvait s'y rendre. Partout, il avait vu que la colère ne pouvait l'aider dans sa quête.

« Que voulez-vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux voir mon fils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez. »

Un long silence.

« Je veux me rendre dans le monde spirituel. » avoua-t-il enfin.

Un sourire édenté étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux voir mon fils.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il venait de le dire.

« Si vous voulez vous rendre dans le monde des esprits, vous devez pouvoir répondre à cette question.

-J'y ai répondu.

-Non. »

Son interlocuteur se leva.

« Fermez les yeux. »

 

* * *

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait que du brouillard autour de lui. Un épais brouillard que rien ne pouvait percer apparemment.

Un silence lourd et presque oppressant régnait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Peut-être serait-il capable d'entendre quelque chose s'il se concentrait ?

Il se trompait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler le silence alentour.

 

* * *

 

Le bruit de gong le fit soudain sursauter. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une faim intense s'empara de lui mais il se força à l'ignorer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul mais son interlocuteur, l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour guide dans sa quête spirituelle, resta délibérément hors de son champ de vision.

Il avait maintenant une réponse à sa question.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui devait mourir.

-Qui le devait ? »

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant en répondant :

« Moi ».

 

* * *

 

« Qui t'es-toi ? »

Il n'y avait plus de brouillard. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une forêt luxuriante. Il n'y avait plus de silence. Sifflements et chants d'oiseau peuplaient l'air sans jamais s'interrompre.

« Qui t'es toi ? »

Et il n'était plus seul. Devant lui, se trouvait une espèce d'animal. Il était debout. Comme un homme. Mais il n'avait rien d'humain. Il était couvert de fourrure. Ses oreilles pointues se dressaient sur une tête au museau tout aussi pointu. Sa bouche, sa gueule plutôt, était empli de longs crocs. Il avait une queue.

Un esprit ?

L'air curieux disparut très vite pour devenir un air dégoûté.

« Yeurk… Un humain... »

Il se rendit alors compte que la bête, l'esprit, n'était pas seul. Un autre, plus petit et différent, se cachait derrière les jambes de l'esprit qui venait de lui parler. Il avait peur de lui, de cet humain qui s'était introduit dans leur royaume. C'était évident.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, l'humain ?

-Mon fils. Je veux voir mon fils. »

 

* * *

 

« Toujours à la recherche de ton fils l'humain ? »

Le premier esprit qu'il avait rencontré était seul cette fois-ci.

« Oui. »

Il se demanda pendant un court instant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa première rencontre avec l'esprit à la fourrure couleur d'ocre. Longtemps ? Il était incapable de le dire. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière ici.

« Un coup de main ? »

Il fut surpris par la proposition. Aucun esprit ne l'avait aidé jusqu'à présent.

« Pourquoi ?

-Si ça me permet de me débarrasser de toi et de cette horrible odeur d'humain... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'esprit leva le bras et agita la main. Des volutes de fumées bleues apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Elles les entourèrent pendant un moment puis commencèrent à s'éloigner de la main de leur créateur.

Devait-il les suivre ?

 

* * *

 

Les volutes de fumées bleues s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un précipice. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il aller plus loin ?

Il se pencha mais n'aperçut aucun chemin le long de la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'assit et attendit, immobile...

 

* * *

 

Ils dansaient. Deux Dragons. L'un était bleu. L'autre était rouge. Ils dansaient au dessus de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux. Leur ronde cessa brusquement et les deux dragons plongèrent en piquet. Il se leva et s'approcha du bord du précipice. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul dragon. Le rouge et il était en train de remonter le long de la falaise à une vitesse fulgurante. Il le suivit du regard et dut vite lever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à fixer sa danse. Dans le ciel délavé du monde des esprits, la ronde, la danse, avait repris mais il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Dragon.

D'un coup, il fondit sur lui. Il voulut se jeter à terre mais le Dragon l'évita de lui-même. Il se retourna pour ne pas le perdre des yeux…

Le Dragon avait repris sa danse et il n'était plus seul mais son partenaire avait changé. Un homme au costume noir avait pris la place du Dragon Bleu. Ce n'était qu'un humain, il en avait l'apparence tout du moins, mais il n'avait aucun mal à suivre les mouvements du Dragon rouge.

Le Dragon se lança dans un nouveau piquet ascendant. L'homme se figea. Son regard suivit le Dragon qui replongea bientôt vers son partenaire humain qui avait maintenant deux épées dans les mains et la danse reprit.

 

* * *

 

La danse cessa et le Dragon rouge disparut, laissant son partenaire humain derrière lui. Épées à la main, il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme qui était capable de danser aussi majestueusement avec un Dragon.

Mais le Danseur portait un masque, un masque qu'il connaissait. Il avait fait erreur. Le partenaire du Dragon n'était pas un homme.

L'Esprit Bleu…

Le Danseur pressa tout d'un coup le pas. Épées levées. La seconde suivante, une lame était contre sa gorge et la deuxième au niveau de sa taille, mais ce n'était pas pour le tuer.

Les lianes qui avaient commencé à entourer son cou et sa taille tombèrent au sol.

« Merci. »

Les épées tombèrent au sol et la seconde suivante, il se trouva dans une étreinte de fer. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi l'Esprit Bleu venait-il de…

Non… Non… Il ne pouvait y croire… Mais… Mais l'autre esprit lui avait dit que…

Il éloigna l'Esprit Bleu de lui et chercha fébrilement les attaches qui maintenait le masque sur son visage mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop…

L'Esprit Bleu dût retirer de lui-même la cagoule qui couvrait sa tête. Il leva ensuite les bras et ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux noirs pour détacher le masque de son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit quelque chose tomber à terre. Il se surprit soudain à avoir peur et si jamais…

Mais il n'avait plus peur quand il les ouvrit à nouveau et il garda son calme en voyant le jeune visage inconnu qu'il avait maintenant devant lui.

Il n'était même pas déçu. Il aurait dû l'être en voyant que ce n'était pas son fils qui se trouvait sous le masque de l'Esprit Bleu.

Il était en colère mais pas parce que ce n'était pas son fils qu'il avait regardé danser avec le Dragon.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avait été marqué par un Maître du Feu. Il sentait, savait, que ce n'était pas par accident.

Il leva la main pour toucher la cicatrice du Danseur.

« Qui…

-Ce n'est pas important. »

Il pensa à lui demander qui il était mais la question refusa de franchir ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda tout d'un coup le Danseur.

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Pour prendre la place de mon fils. »

Il se mit alors à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. La guerre que la Nation du Feu menait. Le siège de Ba Sing Se et… Et sa mort…

« Désires-tu toujours prendre sa place ?

-Non. »

La réponse, et la sincérité qu'il éprouvait, le surprit.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Que cette folie se termine. »

Le Danseur sourit.

« Ferme les yeux. »

 

* * *

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans le monde des Esprits.

« Avez-vous vu votre fils ?

-Non.

-Voulez-vous toujours le voir ?

-Je sais comment faire pour le voir. »

Il ferma les yeux.

Deux Dragons, un rouge et un bleu, dansaient dans le ciel et au-dessous d'eux, deux jeunes hommes se battaient ou plutôt, dansaient. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus du costume léger que portait les maîtres du feu pour s'entraîner. L'un d'eux état armé mais jamais ses deux épées entourées d'un halo enflammée ne touchaient son adversaire qui prenait tout autant de soin à ne pas le toucher avec ses poings entourés de flammes.

Il avait les yeux fermés et il voyait son fils et l'Esprit Bleu, le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le monde spirituel, danser.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
